bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:NayrianKnight/Genesis of Hope (Part 8) - Floods of the Past...
Deciding that everyone deserved a break, Leonidas and Draxis led everyone to a beautiful lake for a fun day. Leo even summoned some other units he has to enjoy the day with them. Magress, not wanting to remove his armor, just stood by Themis as her and Luly tossed a beach ball around. Rowgen, who wanted to get as far away from Draxis as possible, went off with Xenon. Elza went to try and get a tan with Lunaris and Zellha, however Eze followed and gawked at her as usual. Lorand and Mariudeth traded war stories as Zergel sharpened his swords. Orna and Draxis were just relaxing by the shore, but Leo was no where to be found. On land, that is. Out at the center of the lake, Leo was sitting at the very bottom, meditating. He had, somehow, figured out a way to reverse his temperature altering ability, and he used it to create a tube of ice so he could breathe the air above. Over the past hour, the underwater currents in the lake had been getting stronger. The thing was, there shouldn't be any currents. Hey Leo, how's it going down there? I'm definitely getting more control. I've started making currents. That's good! But controlling water while in or underwater is a lot easier than doing it on land. Isn't that what the battle test is for? Guess you're right. Eze came running to the shore, his shirt torn from Elza's scythe attacks. She understands how he feels about her, she just finds him annoying. "Geez that girl has a temper. I love it! Hey, where's Leo?" Draxis just pointed out at the lake. "Really? What, he grew gills or something?" "No, ice tube." "He can do that now?" "Apparently." /\/\/\/\ "Oh good, you're all having fun! All your guards are down...it's perfect." /\/\/\/\ Draxis started feeling uneasy, like something or someone was watching them. Orna could tell by the look on Draxis's face that something was wrong. Very wrong. "Sweetheart, are you alright?" "I'm not sure. I'm sensing something...something I haven't felt in a long time." There was rustling in the forest. Suddenly, Xenon and Rowgen burst from the tree line. Despite being hardened warriors, there was an obvious and ominous sense of fear on their faces. Or rather what little face they showed. A lone figure slowly stepped out from the trees and removed a huge cloak. Before it even hit the ground it erupted into blue, almost spiritual, fire. The units didn't know what they were looking at, and Orna was a bit dumbfounded. But the look on Draxis's face, the one of surprise and terror, said it all. "Hey there, Draxis. How long has it been? Hmm, 1000 years, right? You haven't changed very much." "You..." This woman had shoulder-length, grayish-navy hair with wolf ears stick out of the top of her head. Her eyes were bright red, and she had four fox tails, all with the same color hair. She bore a wicked, yet seemingly innocent, smile, showing her small sharp fangs and lack of expandable cheeks. "Yes, me! I'm so glad you remember. I was thinking that since I turned 1600 recently and you're like 2200, I'd treat myself to a great birthday gift - seeing my Draxy-waxy again." Draxis, what's going on up there? Stay down there until I give you the signal. "Fenrir, why are you here?" This Fenrir girl came closer, passing by all the units. They all began feeling uneasy, all getting ready in case a battle starts. "Didn't I just tell you? I came to see you," she looked over at Orna, "and who my replacement is." "How many times did I tell you that I never thought of you that way?!" Draxis's arms were starting to become engulfed in electricity. The tips of Fenrir's tails grew small blue flames as she put a single finger on Draxis. "I got the message. I just don't care what you think." Her simple smile suddenly looked malevolent. "Fox Fire Burst." From the explosion of blue fire Draxis was launched far across the lake, even smashing into Leo's ice tube. Draxis skipped on the water a few times before stopping near the other side of the lake. Leo, with no other way to breathe, surfaced as fast as he could and swam to shore. He was caught off guard by this 'new' foe. "Who, or should I say what, are you?" "Isn't it obvious? I'm a Kitsune, a powerful fox spirit that prefers a human form. Who are you?" As she said this, the units moved closer. "Guys, back off." He turned back to Fenrir. "I'm Leonidas. And I'm stepping out of the way." Fenrir seemed confused by this. However, the instant Leonidas sidestepped, Draxis, engulfed in Dark and Light energy, barreled into the Kitsune, slamming her into a tree. He back-flipped a few times and landed by the others, anger filling his eyes. Leonidas was about to ready himself, but Draxis stopped him. "Stay back Leo, this is my fight." "Mind explainig who she is first?" "Her name is Fenrir Inari, an evil Kitsune. She and I," Draxis let out a hefty sigh, "used to be friends. I'll explain more when I'm done." His arms crackling with electricity again, he walked over to the tree Fenrir hit. Fenrir jumped up and smacked Draxis with her flame tipped tails, knocking him back a few feet. Suddenly, elemental energy surged around Draxis, and blue flames of all shapes and sizes floated around Fenrir. The two clashed, energy surging everyone. Draxis's blasts, beams, and bombs were immensely more powerful than Fenrir's fires. She had so much and was moving so fast that Draxis could barely hit her. For a few minutes this continued, destroying much of the forest. Stray blasts were flying everywhere. The units had to make sure no one got hurt, but it just got to the point where Leo unsummoned them all. Just then, Draxis crashed right next to him, and Fenrir landed not too far away. She approached Draxis, but just then Leo stepped between them. One of his arms was engulfed in fire, the other encased in water. "Aww, cute! You have elemental powers. They won't do you much go-" Leo connected a flaming right hook to her gut and a water-soaked left jab to her face. Fenrir stumbled back, surprised at how much that hurt. Summoning his hard-light wings, he proceeded to assault her with a flurry of punches and kicks engulfed in Water and Fire. Eventually his eyes changed, prompting Fenrir to stop taking it so easy. Aiming the best she could, she fired a massive blue fire bolt at Leo. It glanced just over his left shoulder, singeing that part of his plated shirt clean off. Doing so revealed a huge scar, one Leonidas apparently tries to hide. "This has been fun, to say the least. See ya around." Morphing into a 20 meter tall, four-tailed wolf, Fenrir made her escape. Leo slumped over to Draxis and collapsed. "I'm ready...for that...explanation...now." "You...got it." What the heck has this guy gotten me into? ---- Sorry this one took soooooooo long, but I had stuff going on in my real life. Anyway, it's part 8! New character, something about Draxis's past, and something Leo has been hiding. Not to mention a second element has been learned. What will happen next? You'll have to wait and see!. Category:Blog posts